Cray
Opis Cray to samiec rasy Owczarek Niemiecki. Mieszka w bazie Psiego Patrolu i do niego należy, gdzie pełni funkcje pilota myśliwca. Piesek to także narzeczony Lir. Wygląd Cray jest dość wysoki jak na swoją rasę. Ma futro w dwóch różnych odcieniach większość typu głowa, plecy, łapy i ogon są ciemnobrązowe. Zaś na twarzy, klatce piersiowej, podbrzuszu ma także skarpetki na łapach wszystko to jest w kolorze jasnobrązowym. Oczy Cray'a są brązowe. Charakter Cray to stanowczy piesek. Jednakże potrafi być miły, przyjazny, lojalny oraz odważny. Do swojej pracy podchodzi bardzo poważnie i lubi ją. Dawniej jako generał był mądrym, pełnym respektu, poważnym psiakiem. Lubi spędzać czas na dworze ale jak trzeba zostać w bazie to zostanie, choć wtedy łatwo może się znudzić. Psiak kocha latać, czuje się wtedy bardzo wolny. Podczas złych dni jest bardzo uparty, nerwowy i może z kimś dojść do kłótni. Psiak bardzo kocha Lir, w sumie zawsze ją kochał. Na początku okazywał to przez chronienie jej w sposób nie wysyłania na groźne misje, ale tak czy siak potem żałował tego ze względu na wypadek jakiego doznała suczka. Jest gotów oddać zza nią życie. W stosunku do niej jest bardzo czuły, romantyczny i zabawny. Jak ktoś jej zagrozi to nie ma przebacz! Zaś jeżeli chodzi o wrogów Psiego Patrolu ma 3 stadia 1 polega na tym, że zachowuje do nich duży dystans, 2 wchodzi gdy coś przeskrobią i wtedy Cray potrafi mieć dla nich cięty język. 3 stadium wchodzi gdy naprawdę posuną się za daleko. Ktoś musi nad pieskiem panować, gdyż wtedy staje się agresywny. Pieskiem który nad nim panuje i się to mu udaje jest Lir. Umiejętności Psiak jest świetnym pilotem. Potrafi wiele sztuczek powietrznych. Dobrze biega, jak i przeskakuje przez przeszkody. Cray jest silnym pieskiem, ale nie najsilniejszym. Jego wzrok jest bardzo dobry, zaś węch i słuch zwyczajny. Rodzina * Tej z której pochodzi nie pamięta. * Lir-narzeczona Dubbing * Wersja angielska- Matthew Broderick * Wersja polska- Krzysztof Banaszyk. Biografia Piesek urodził się w Ameryce, na ranczu. Jednak dość szybko został odseparowany od rodziny, po pierwsze w wieku 6 tygodni. Jego właścicielem był pilot wojskowy, jednakże to wiązało się z tym że musieli najpierw wyjechać w ogóle ze stanu w jakim się Cray urodził. Przez jakiś czas przechodził szkolenie, a potem towarzyszył panu w pracy. Zdobywając też własne umiejętności jak i rangę. Właściciel Cray'a wraz z pieskiem otrzymali rangę generałów, jednak to była ostatnia rzecz z przyjemnych, na pewien czas w życiu Owczarka Niemieckiego. Jednakże podczas pewnej z akcji jego pan rozbił się na morzu...Niestety nie przeżył, piesek był wtedy bardzo zrozpaczony i załamany gdyż stracił wtedy swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Tak czy siak, musiał wyjechać do Szkocji, co się równało, że chcąc nie chcąc musiał zakończyć żałobę, co dla Cray'a nie było łatwe. Ulokowali go prawie, że w Fort- William, gdzie dołączyła Lir. Bardzo ją polubił, a z czasem zaczęło przeradzać się to w głębsze uczucie, jednak tego nie chciał pokazywać. Jedynym sposobem w jakikolwiek to okazywał było, nie wybieranie suczki na trudne akcje ratunkowe, co przez jej upartość nie skończyło się za dobrze. Gdy usłyszał o jej wypadku, był przerażony. Jak najszybciej dotarł do szpitala, w którym była i każdego dnia z jej rodziną czuwali. Wielkim szczęściem dla niego była nowina, że się obudziła. Jednakże znów szczęście nie trwało długo, gdyż po tym jak wypisali ją ze szpitala ona sama dobrowolnie opuściła siły powietrzne. Znów pieska przeszył ból. I tak radził sobie z tym przez rok, aż do czasu. Gdy napotkał ogromną grupę psów, a w niej...Lir! Byli prze szczęśliwi na swój widok. Wtedy postanowił, że pospędza z Psim Patrolem i Lir więcej czasu. Gdy musieli wyjeżdżać nie chciał pogodzić się z jej stratą, zatem wyjawił jej uczucia. Jednak by być przy niej wyprowadził się z Fortu, by zamieszkać w Zatoce Przygód. Odznaka Piesek nosi zgniło-zieloną obrożę, do której jest przyczepiona odznaka. Na odznace widać zgniło-zielone tło na którym widnieje szara łapa na niej zaś gwiazda. Strój 'Regularny i na misje- '''nosi wtedy zgniło-zielony długo strój pilot, z czarnym hełmem, z boku ma mikrofon, ma także okulary słoneczne zamocowane w nim. '''Mission PAW- '''nosi czarno- zgniło-zielony hełm, o tyle się różni od innych hełmów Mission PAW, że ma wmontowane okulary słoneczne, a w nich noktowizor. Jego strój także jest czarny w zgniło-zielone wstawki. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Air Pup- '''nosi wtedy zgniło- zielony hełm, u góry ciągnie się ciemniejszy pas. Jego strój jest zgniło- zielony w ciemne pasy. Na łapkach nosi czarne buty. W hełmie ma wbudowane okulary słoneczne. '''Sea Patrol- '''ma wtedy zgniło-zielony hełm w błękitne oraz żółte wstawki. Jego skafander jest w te same kolory, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Na łapkach ma płetwy. '''Space Pup-' ma zgniło-zielony hełm z przysłoną, oraz zgniło- zielony skafander. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup- '''nosi zgniło- zielony hełm w ciemniejsze wstawki moro w który ma wbudowane okulary słoneczne, jak i kamizelkę w tym kolorze i w ciemniejsze wstawki moro. Na łapkach nosi zielone buty. '''Winter Patrol- '''ma wtedy zgniło-zielony hełm, z ciemniejszymi pasami po bokach, w hełmie ma wbudowane okulary słoneczne. Ma także zgniło-zieloną kurtkę z kapturem. Kaptur jest białawy. '''Mighty Pup- '''jego maska zakrywa prawie całą twarz, jest ona zgniło-zielona, tylko po środku ma w jaśniejszym kolorze strzałkę, za którą ciągnie się tak jakby prostokąt. Jego cały strój jest w kolorze zgniło- zielonym na klatce piersiowej widać ciemnozieloną gwiazdę, zza nią pas w tym kolorze, który przy ogonie skręca do góry i ma aż do pleców. Końcówki stroju ma jaśniejsze. Gdzie nie gdzie widać zielonkawe podmuchy wiatru. Gdy aktywuje się jego moc łapy świecą mu na zgniło-zielono. Mocą pieska jest unoszenie innych w powietrzu i pozwalanie im latać. '''Soul Patrol- '''jest mieszanką jastrzębia z orłem. Skrzydła ma orle, zaś ciało jastrzębia. Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje- '''piesek lata wtedy czarnym Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk. '''Mission PAW- '''to czarno- zgniło- zielony Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol- '''to zgniło-zielony hydroplan, ma on żółte i błękitne wstawki, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup- '''lata wtedy zgniło- zielony wahadłowiec, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Może mieć tryb nad świetlny. '''Jungle Pup- '''to zgniło- zielony F-35 ma on ciemniejsze wstawki moro. '''Winter Patrol- '''to zgniło- zielony F-35. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje- '''maska tlenowa, spadochron z przyciskiem do katapultowania, ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła. '''Mission PAW- '''w hełmie noktowizor, w plecaku spadochron, maska tlenowa, przycisk do katapultowania, ponad świetlne skrzydła. '''Air Pup- '''nad świetlne skrzydła, maska tlenowa, spadochron, dodatkowy spadochron. '''Sea Patrol- '''hiper napęd wodny, butla z tlenem, paralotnia, spadochron, maska tlenowa. '''Space Pup- '''jet- pack naddźwiękowy, butla z tlenem, przycisk do katapultowania, linka. '''Jungle Pup- '''hak, lotnia, maska tlenowa, spadochron. '''Winter Patrol- '''snowboard odrzutowy, maska tlenowa, spadochron, ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła. Cytaty Lubi # Spędzać czas z Lir, Psim Patrolem i ich przyjaciółmi. # Latać # Dobro # Myśliwce # Boże Narodzenie # Sylwester # Walentynki # Wielkanoc # Długie letnie dni # Latanie myśliwcem # Duże prędkości # Spaghetti # Lody # Frytki # Chrupki o smaku kurczaka Nie lubi # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu # Zła # Gdy Lir jest smutna # Gdy Lir coś grozi # Kłamców # Złych warunków pogodowych # Krótkich dni # Chrupek o smaku befsztyku Hobby # Latanie myśliwcem # Latanie # Robienie sztuczek powietrznych # Bieganie # Siłowanie się # Przeskakiwanie przeszkód Strach # Lir może się coś stać. Ciekawostki # Wygląd wymyśliła mu Zuma the girl <3 # Jest dość wysoki jął na Owczarka Niemieckiego, bo ma 73 cm wzrostu. # On i Lir są zaręczeni. # Pochodzi z Ameryki i ma amerykański akcent. # Przez jakiś czas żył i mieszkał w Szkocji. # Jego ulubiony kolor to zgniło- zielony # Urodził się w stanie Kentucky Galeria Cray'a Cray.PNG Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mieszka w Psim Patrolu Kategoria:Cray Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Chłopacy Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Owczarek Kategoria:Owczarki Kategoria:Owczarek niemiecki Kategoria:Owczarki niemieckie